For storing industrial and agrarian products, such as for instance manure, it is already known to build up silos of preformed sheets provided with bolt holes, screwed together with slight overlap to form a normally round silo wall, which is built up on a priorly arranged bottom or supporting edge and which may later be provided with a suitable roof, if desired. Such silos may for instance be built up of stainless-steel wall sheets or zinc-coated sheets or enamelled wall sheets or the like. Normally, the pre-formed wall sheets are substantially rectangular and are provided, in the edge areas thereof, with a plurality of holes for bolts or the like, by means of which the wall sheets can be attached to each other with an overlap, with the interposition of a suitable sealing material.
If a thus constructed silo is intended for storage of aggressive substances, it is often necessary to provide a special lining of a material resistant to the substances in question, because the sealing material and/or the material of the wall sheets employed is (are) not resistant to the substances to be stored in the silo.
According to present-day practice, such lining is provided on the inside of a silo after the silo wall has been built up entirely. As a consequence, the advantages of a silo to be built up of factory-finished, ready-made wall sheets are partly lost again. Providing a wall covering on the sometimes very extensive inner wall of a silo is troublesome and time-consuming and moreover requires specific equipment which should often be specially transported to the building site. If, prior to applying the lining, the silo wall should be roughened mechanically and/or pretreated chemically, for instance through sandblasting, (steel) grit blasting or the like, an oxide layer may be formed on a portion of the wall in the time which is required for treating the entire silo wall, which oxide layer prevents an optimum bond. Further, the weather at the building site may cause problems. Comparable problems may occur if a bonding agent is to be applied.